A Champion's Recollection
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Drabble. The thoughts of a young man who recounts the aftermath of becoming the very best like no one ever was.


**Vile: *drags myself in* Hey, everyone. Sorry it took me this long to actually get something out. This story was something I randomly had the inspiration for a couple weeks ago, and I thought it would've been easy, but then the bane of people like me struck: Writer's block. BAD writer's block. I swear, I get hit by this stuff a lot, and it always sucks, leaving me waiting for the day when it clears up so I can actually get something done. Thankfully it faded enough to get me to finally get this done, so enjoy a smaller story I just felt like getting out.**

* * *

A Champion's Recollection

Becoming a Pokemon Master. A goal that's been etched into the very nature of Pokemon culture. Everyone makes it out to be something only the smartest and most skilled Trainers can achieve. That to be one, you have to be the very best like no one ever was. Some people spend years of nonstop training, learning all they can about Pokemon in preparation for the battle that will decide it, and even then, many still don't make it.

I did it in only a few months. And I don't see what the big deal is.

Looking back on it, I don't even know what it was I did that was so special. I was just an ordinary Trainer from Pallet Town who took a Pikachu and set out into the world. I battled Trainers and Gyms, caught as many Pokemon as I possibly could, and raised a team I'm still proud of to this day. Was it because I defeated Team Rocket? That can't be it. Most of them were pretty bad at raising Pokemon, and I would've fought Giovanni anyway since he was a Gym Leader. Heck, Blue was on a journey at the same time I was, and he beat the League even faster than I did.

So why was I the one being hailed as some kind of legendary Trainer back in Kanto?

The hardest part of becoming Champion so fast was what happened afterwards. Yeah, I got a lot of publicity out of it, but I kept on my merry way, catching any Pokemon I had left to fill out the Kanto Pokedex, and I even caught Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, and Mew. But then it hit me. It hadn't been that long since my journey started… and it was over. I was Champion. I had every Pokemon thought to exist in Kanto. What was I supposed to do now? Basically sit atop all Trainers in Kanto until someone could beat me? Not only was that boring, I quickly realized something else wrong with that.

No one in Kanto COULD beat me.

I'd taken many challengers, some I randomly bumped into while out and about, some who made it all the way past the Elite Four, but somehow, I just never seemed capable of losing. Some even claimed they had specifically built their team to counter mine, and they weren't lying about it, but it just never worked. I lost track of the amount of times Blue lost when challenging me after "reinventing" his strategies, and the more it happened, the less good I felt about winning. He was a jerk, yeah, but his passion for Pokemon was as good as mine was… and I was basically rendering it all meaningless by being a massive roadblock. Eventually he stopped showing up, but I could see him whenever I came back to Pallet. He tried to hide it, but I could tell the losses were taking their toll. We barely even talked that much anymore when that started happening.

I realized then that being this strong wasn't a good thing.

I already had problems talking to people, but after becoming Champion, it just got worse. Everyone knew who I was, but they didn't really KNOW me. I could barely go anywhere without being approached by zealous fans, wannabe "Red Crushers", or media asking me for my secret. Green was one of the only people who never got that way, sometimes even shoving these people away from me. It got so bad that I had to hide in public, but even when eyes weren't on me, I was still on people's lips. They talked about me like I was less a person and more a mythical figure; a Trainer from nowhere with the blessing of a god that would annihilate anyone in their path and could conquer the world if they wanted to.

Conquer the world… that was what Giovanni wanted.

That was something I wasn't able to shake. I had nightmares of me laying waste to numerous Trainers and taking Kanto as my own personal kingdom, unable to be beaten. That wasn't me. I wasn't some chosen one of a higher power or even some mythical figure. I was just a kid who somehow got this far. But they weren't wrong. I had Pokemon that had weathered hundreds of battles and become apex examples of their species. I had Pokemon spoken of only in legends that acknowledged me as worthy of them. I was strong enough to walk over anyone who would dare challenge me and put the world at my mercy.

It scared me more than any battle I've ever been in.

A week after that, I packed up what I could and left home again. Not on a journey, no. I just had to get away from there. I couldn't look at Kanto the same way anymore. What was once a big world for me to explore now seemed so small… so easy to knock over like a tower of blocks, and I didn't want that. Before I left, I chose to release the Legendary Pokemon I had caught. They gave me great battles and I would never forget them, but they deserved to meet other powerful Trainers, too. I wanted to tell people where I was going, but I knew I'd only be followed. I only told Mom, and I made her promise not to tell anyone where I went. I didn't even know where I was going at first. All I knew when I boarded the S.S. Anne was that it was going to be the last time for a while that I saw her, or anyone else I knew, in person.

The ship ride lasted about two weeks, and I ended up in a smaller region of islands called Alola. People still did Pokemon battles there, but it was an overall more casual environment. I rented a small place on Melemele Island (I had a lot of money left over from my journey) and just took the time to unwind while letting my Pokemon run wild and free. I kept in contact with Mom to let her know how I was doing, and for a time, things seemed to be all well and good. No one in Alola really knew who I was, so I was able to actually do things without being hounded by friends. I even found a friend in this hotshot a few years older than me named Ikaika, and we were able to talk about battles without a care in the world or feeling like my legacy was driving the conversation. Heck, it was nice to actually be able to TALK to someone, considering my issues. All in all, it was pretty neat. He even took me to a place on Poni Island called the Battle Tree, and the battles there were challenging in a way I hadn't experienced before. It was legitimately fun.

But a past has ways of finding its way back to you.

The Battle Tree was fun and all, but I ran into the same problem as back in Kanto: I just didn't seem capable of losing. At first I thought it was because of my old Pokemon, so after about a year and a half of living there, I started from scratch. Picking a Popplio from Iki Town, I decided to take on the Island Challenge custom in Alola, and I built a new team from there (checking on my other Pokemon from time to time, of course). It was basically the same as the first time. No matter what I did, all the challenges in front of me just seemed to roll over. It honestly felt like less of a challenge because Alola had more Pokemon than Kanto ever did. By the time I finished the Grand Trial on Poni Island, I had another team I could be really proud of (Primarina, Crabominable, Salazzle, Minior, Lurantis, and Drampa), but I could tell it hadn't taken that long at all. I checked my calendar. Two months, almost exactly. It took less time to complete the customs here than it had in Kanto.

Speaking of which, time hadn't really done much for me back home, either.

Through my talks with Mom, I learned that despite being gone for two years and a new Champion having taken over the Indigo Plateau, I was somehow still the talk of the region. Heck, it practically got worse, as now I really WAS being talked about like I was some mythical figure, complete with exaggerated tales of my power such as having the blessing of "the almighty Lord Helix," whatever that meant (I think they just didn't know what an Omastar was). I asked about Green and Blue, and she told me that after Giovanni fled the region, Blue had actually taken over the Viridian Gym as a multi-Type Gym Leader. He was definitely doing more with his life than me. She also said that he knew she knew where I was and hoped that one day we could talk again, but was sure that I didn't want to talk to him again after how much of an asshole he was. I admitted to myself that I couldn't blame him for thinking that, but that guy was still my first friend despite his smack talk, which was really as bad as he got apart from some really bad timing on his battle requests. I couldn't hate him for something like that.

When she got to Green, though, I was surprised to hear that she was actually on vacation in Alola right then, on Akala Island. I was able to meet up with her later that day on Akala, and I gotta say, it was relieving to see someone from back home. She told me she hadn't really given up on being a Trainer, but she wasn't really trying for the League anymore: She was out to see how many Pokemon she could make useful strategies out of, so she came to Alola first (apparently Kalos was next on her list). During our conversation, though, she asked me why I left. I don't know why I felt nervous when she did, but I ultimately admitted that I was afraid of my own reputation and didn't know if I could've gone back to that kind of expectation. Green always did understand my issues, but I could tell she struggled to really give me a solution.

Eventually she told me about Mt. Silver in Johto, a place where strong Trainers hike to the top to find a Trainer as strong as or stronger than them, battling near the heavens themselves. I'd heard rumors of that place granting the wish of anyone who makes it to the top, which is probably why some Trainers go up there, I'd bet. Most of the conversation wasn't really anything special, but Green did say that she hoped I'd come home soon. I wanted to, really, but as I was now, I didn't feel like I could. It would be no different than when I left: Having to hide from people who thought I was Arceus-tier with no way to really prove them wrong. My mind kept wandering to Mt. Silver when I thought about it. I was never superstitious, but I couldn't help but wonder.

With how many Trainers that go there… could I find one that was actually able to beat me?

I decided that checking it out was worth a shot, so I packed up my stuff and caught the next flight to Johto. I could tell I still had a reputation there, which didn't really surprise me since it was right next door to Kanto, but I was more like just a celebrity who hadn't been active for very long. It was… refreshing. I asked around for how to get to Mt. Silver, which took me a while to get any actual info, but eventual I got a lead: The way was through New Bark Town… and through part of the Indigo Plateau. That got a gulp out of me, but thankfully there were only two routes to go through. I flew on Charizard to New Bark and started that journey, watching my step so I didn't end up getting noticed by people. Lucky for me, someone was building a house on the route, and since I didn't want to fly across there, I was able to take advantage of a rope to climb that ledge and not go through Tohjo Falls. Those routes were the easy part… the hard part was working up the nerve to go through the Pokemon League Reception Gate. It sounds silly when I look back on it. I lucked out, though: The guards were off-duty (or just ignorant), so I was able to sneak past them.

The hike up Mt. Silver was before me. I was in for a rough climb, but it was one I was ready for. There was even a Pokemon Center nearby, so it didn't hurt to top my team off. The Pokemon that lived here were some of the strongest wild Pokemon I'd faced in a long time, even stronger than the ones on Victory Road. I captured a Misdreavus and a Sneasel while I was in there, but didn't use them. What struck me as odd was that there was no one else here at all. Were the rumors untrue? I decided that I was committed to this climb and that turning back wasn't a good idea now, so I pressed on. As I continued through the massive cavern, I could've sworn I heard the cry of Moltres from deeper in the mountain, but I decided I'd check later.

Eventually, I scaled the final rock wall and exited the cave, putting myself in the mountain snow again. It was only a couple thin paths and small ramps of stone before I was standing on a small flat plateau. I had made it to the top of Mt. Silver with barely a hiccup. It was cold even though I was bundled up, but it didn't really catch my attention as much as the view. It was… breathtaking. I could practically see all of Kanto and Johto from up here. Over by Cinnabar Island, I thought for a moment that I could see the sparkles left behind by Articuno in the sky. Kanto looked so small from the top of Mt. Silver… so easy to knock over. I just had to remind myself of what people said about me. Part of me was saying I'd go home after I made it to the top, but now… it was like all the nerve I'd worked up just vanished in a second. The fact that getting up here was no issue just compounded the issue, as it reminded me of who seemingly anything I went up against fell before me. I stayed on the peak for a while, honestly hoping that someone would show up to challenge me.

Superstitious or not, I did still have a wish: To face someone strong enough to beat me.

No one showed, so I ducked back into the cave, away from the biting cold. I wasn't too cold, but I was still shaking out of my nerves going nuts. What was I supposed to do now? Suck it up and go back home? Nothing would change. Go back to Alola? I kinda wanted to, but I just wasn't sure if I should've. Moltres's cry sounded again from deeper in the mountain, so I decided to check it out, hiking back down into deeper chambers. Eventually I came to one that was a huge crater of sorts, and sure enough, Moltres was resting on the stone floor. It recognized me after a few years and waved me toward it, so I took the chance to relax thanks to the warmth it gave off. I couldn't help but sound off about my worries to Moltres while I was there; it couldn't talk, but I could tell it understood, letting me and my Pokemon rest.

We camped in Mt. Silver for about two weeks. Every day I would climb myself back to the top of Mt. Silver and stand on top of the mountain, looking out at the two regions and waiting. Waiting to see if anyone would show up. There was no beating around the bush: I was desperate for someone to prove my reputation wrong. I was thankfully stocked up with supplies to last me for quite some time, and Moltres was glad to lend me a place to rest and some warmth to keep me from freezing in the mountain. However, as the days passed, I started to lose hope. I knew the stories about Mt. Silver were just that, but I wanted to believe just for this.

And then, on that day, he came through the cave.

The footsteps in the snow caught my attention while I was on the peak. A black-haired boy, about my age when I started my journey, dressed in a red shirt, black sweatpants, and a backwards black-and-gold cap. He had a look in his eyes that told me he had just accomplished something amazing, and that look plus the grip he had on his Pokeball told me he was looking for a fight. I couldn't think of any words, but as my travels told me, not every battle needed words to be exchanged, so I sent out Pikachu and he sent out a Heracross. The battle went by quicker than I expected, but this kid was keeping pace with me through the whole battle, keeping the score even the whole time: Heracross went down first, then my Pikachu and Blastoise back to back. His Ampharos and his strange red Gyarados fell before he got my Venusaur. I got his Togekiss, he got my Lapras, and then my Charizard and his Tyranitar knocked each other out. My hat was kept low over my eyes, so I didn't look very emotional, but inside, this was one of the best battles I ever had. Before long, we were down to our last Pokemon, his Typhlosion and my Snorlax, with the hail pelting them both. Attacks were traded between them (Blizzard wasn't helping that well), and I was watching intently to see what would happen… Then, with one last Flamethrower from Typhlosion, my Snorlax finally toppled over.

That was my last Pokemon. This kid who showed up from nowhere like me… had beaten me.

It seemed like a dream for a moment, but as I took a deep breath of the cold mountain air and slowly let it out, I finally felt something I hadn't in a long time: Relief. I felt like how I did all those years ago: A sense that there was a challenge out there for me to take. No words came to me, as was typical, but I hardly even noticed the moment I started laughing, letting out all of the emotion I felt. The other boy was laughing too, but more out of excitement from a satisfying battle. I couldn't blame him: It had been so long since I had a battle of this kind myself. He walked over and held out a hand, complimenting me on my Pokemon and battle skill. I wanted to answer verbally, but as I glanced out to look over Kanto again, there wasn't really anything I could think to say. In the moment, I just pulled my cap low and shook his hand with a nod before walking past him and back into the cavern.

It was time to reconnect with my old life, and I knew exactly where to start.

Flying back to Pallet on Charizard would've been too conspicuous, so I decided to take the long way by walking. As I passed through Viridian for the first time in years, barely anything seemed to have changed. Even the Gym looked the same from the outside despite its new Leader. No one paid me any real attention except one, but while she looked excited, she didn't bring any wider attention to me and instead ran toward Route 2 with a giddy look on her face, probably to tell her friends. It didn't bother me anymore. A few minutes down Route 1 later, and I was back in Pallet Town. Back home. It felt so good to walk inside my house and hug Mom again. I talked to her a lot in Alola, but nothing beats seeing your loved ones in person after a long time. I got the chance to catch up with Professor Oak and Daisy, too, with Oak being impressed at all the new Pokemon I caught in the last few years. The look on his face when I told him I was on Mt. Silver for a couple weeks was priceless.

While we were talking, Blue walked into the house. I could tell by the shocked look on his face that he clearly never expected to see me here. It was an… awkward reunion to say the least. Knowing my own problems with talking, seeing Blue struggle to find words was kinda funny, and ironic considering how quick he was to talk smack back in the day. He finally got around to apologizing to me for his actions, but I told him there wasn't much to apologize for. I don't think it took at first, but thankfully Pikachu getting along with Jolteon was enough to finally push the guy into accepting a fistbump: First one since before we started our journey. I wasn't the only one to have a weight lifted off his shoulders this week.

Settling back to life in Kanto, I didn't bring much attention to myself (or at least tried not to). I could tell Mom was happy to have someone else in the house again, because I often found myself running errands. It was a nice source of fresh air, at least. While I was in other cities, I heard talk that there was a new Champion of the Indigo League, a boy from Johto named Ethan. Upon looking Ethan up, I recognized him as the same kid who managed to beat me on Mt. Silver. Beat the Johto Gym Leaders, became Champion, and then defeated all the Kanto Gym Leaders, including Blue, before finding his way up there. Word on the street was that he'd also captured the Legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh. From one Champion to another, I have to admit: That kid truly was better than me.

People still talked about me here in Kanto, but I was nowhere near the talk of the town anymore. Most of the times I was brought up, they were moreso referencing me in passing, like how one person wondered how I trained my Blastoise. I never truly minded being held in high regard; it was the borderline worship I had a problem with. Now that someone else had taken up the mantle (after Lance took over, that is), my reputation had tempered to something I could deal with. Apparently Sinnoh got a new Champion recently, too. That certainly helped the conversation. I slowly got less worried that people might swarm me again, and after about a year, I was able to roam Kanto again without a care in the world. I paid visits to the Legendary Pokemon I had made friends with and the people who helped me on my journey.

I loved this region, and it was great to be back.

It's been around six or seven years now since I came home. I'm still pretty well-known Kanto, but Champions have come and gone over time, so now I'm just one of many that made the position. Blue's still the Viridian Gym Leader (though he's got a protégé now), and Green's started to make a bit of a life as a merchant. Me? I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet. I thought about becoming a Pokemon Professor myself, or even opening a Trainer School of my own someday, letting me help any other would-be Champions. For now, though, I'm heading back to Alola, this time for a genuine vacation. Blue decided to tag along, being interested in the Battle Tree. He must've trusted his protégé with the Gym while he was gone. I would've invited Green to go with us, but she was in Kalos at the time and couldn't make the trip.

At least I'll be able to enjoy the battles I have there this time. I should catch up with Ikaika while I'm there, too. Apparently he's been trying to set up a Pokemon League of his own in Alola. Can't wait to see how that's gonna go.

* * *

**Vile: Inspiration is weird sometimes. Everyone has their own little theories as to what happened to Red in the three years between Gens 1 and 2, and when I got the idea, I was no different. People commonly think he was there the whole three years, but I just didn't buy it, which is where the rest of the story came from. I admit to worrying that parts of Red's dialogue might sound pretentious, but I'll leave that to you guys' perceptions. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me, and I'll see y'all at my next upload. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
